limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Kala Fani Alaree
Kala Fani Alaree is an heiress in charge of Alaree Corp., and the owner of the Coruscant Senators Limmie franchise in Elite League Limmie. She has owned them since late in the 282 season. She grew up on Corellia as the only daughter of Tuck Alaree, a wealthy business tycoon. Her spoiled childhood included plenty of Limmie, including season box tickets to Corellia Rebels Limmie games. When the Rebels were promoted to the Elite League in the 270s, Kala was excited. Interest on Corellia ran sky-high when the Rebels made a run to the Galactic Cup Finals against Bakura, but after a string of hard seasons cost the Rebels their place in the League, Kala no longer had a team of her own to root for in the League. The sudden loss of her father did not help matters, and Kala wondered if she would have a chance to see her beloved Rebels in the Elite League again. After all, the Galactic Cup could only be won in that league, not another one. The Purchase Prior to the 282 Elite League season, the CEO position of Andromeda Steel and Droid Corp. moved from Gark S'rily to an interim CEO. The interim was an executive on the Board of Directors, and had led a coup to remove S'rily from upper management. With intent to sell the franchise and release its deadweight from the record books at the company, it took most of a season to find a buyer. Two attempts to find serious buyers failed before an anonymous bidder finally showed up. With Andromeda facing a looming workers' strike and dropping stock prices due to unhappy investors, the sale was a welcome one. When the smoke cleared, Alaree Corp. was determined to be the buyer. Kala, the head of the company her late father, Tuck, created around mining in the Core regions, had seen an opportunity to have interest in the Elite League. With the Senators for sale, she had found such an opportunity and seized it. Although Alaree Corp. took over with three weeks to go in the season, Kala decided to keep her hands off team affairs until the offseason. She did this to not be associated with an old management regime and to be able to build things her way. Making Things Her Own Way After the season ended, Kala wasted no time in shaping the team. She fired head coach Peet Carelle and offensive coordinator Sunlua Zan. The team had been shut out in three games during the season, so bringing on new offensive coaches was imperative. She was still unsure of what to do with the remaining staff, but she knew she had time to work on that. Her big early hire was luring Gark S'rily away from the Coruscant Polytechnic Institute to serve as Team President. S'rily was hesitant to be a coach in the Elite League again, so Kala made the Presidency offer, and S'rily took it. The move was a huge relief for Kala; she had wanted someone famous in the Coruscant sports scene to be in that role, and struck it big with the signing. With PR obtained for the moment, she had to hope her other personnel moves would be as successful. Personal Life Kala is a very outgoing individual who loves to talk and manage things. Some say that she's demanding, but she doesn't like to use that term. Instead, she prefers to say that she's "on top of things" at all times. She has had several high-profile relationships with celebrities, but none of them have come to anything. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Coruscant Senators Affiliation Category:Articles by Jedi Gunny Category:Owners